TMNT: When Angels Fall
by Angel Of Darkness513
Summary: Death was stocking someone tonight and there was no way in hell she'd let it take any one on her watch. Warning: Contains OC. Will contain slight Langue not for the fiant of heart. No Pairings.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Never cry, never show weakness someone will always use any weakness against you, never give them an opening. It was a sentence she had heard far more times then she could count. Ella refused to allow her to forget it. She had drilled it in to Alex's head until it resounded in her mind as a never ending mantra in her mind. Never lie down and let the world kick you, fight and keep going never stop when you stop running and stop fighting you leave your self open your survival instincts wane and they'll destroy you. She had gotten comfortable she had let her guard down, forgotten to keep running. She cared for April and the guys, she aloud herself to love them, and forgot how to be alone. She remembered now_.

"Good job Raph you killed a toaster." Alex told the red masked turtle as she walked back into the light that was spilling into the window from the street holding up the black toaster with his sai imbedded in the side.

"Poor innocent toaster cut down in the prim of his life." Mikey mock wailed. Alex rolled her eyes and elbowed him then proceeded to hand Raph back his sai wiping the bread crumbs off on her leg before hand. "Your a trigger happy idiot." she whispered harshly. " It's a sai it doesn't have a trigger." he snapped. "Whatever." They were in her fathers apartment snooping around Raph had heard the toaster go off and reacted. The man had just left to with laundry obviously forgetting the toaster. They were trying to get information on him he had dropped by Aprils she had been out with the guys at the time and April had told her that he wanted to met with for lunch the next day. But there was no way in hell that she was going until she had looked at every nock and cranny of his apartment. If he tired something she intended to be prepared.

"Holly shell! "

"What is it Leo?" Alex asked coming to stand by Leonardo.

" Your father is Bruce West."

"Wait a fuking minute Bruce West as in the author of 'The Warriors Path' 'The way Of The River' and the fiction book 'The River Guardians' just to name a few."

"Don't forget he has over two hundred dojo's where they teach the lessons in his books and he travels to each one giving free seminars, I've always wanted to go attend one." Said Leo.

"Same here I've been saving money to attend one here." Responded Alex.

"So your dads like a millionaire?" Mikey asked with a suspicions amount of excitement.

"More like a billionaire. He also runs a commuter software company." Donatello added. Mikey open his mouth to speak but Alex sharply cut him off. "No Mikey I'm not taking any money from him I don't know him I have no intention of taking his money unless he try's to buy my silence then I will just to spite him." Alex said they had since left the building after learning his name. She stopped at the edge of a tall building. "Well then at least I don't have to feel bad about breaking the guys toaster." Raphael said stopping besides Alex she gave him a sad smile before climbing down a near fire escape.

"So you're a fan of your own father ironic no?" Mikey said also stopping.

"Yeah Mikey not a big fan of irony. And I'm not a fan anymore not since he turned out to be the dick that abandoned me before I even left the womb!" Said Alex shouting the last part while slamming her fist into the ally wall. Leo laid a comforting arm on her shoulder letting her know that she wasn't alone anymore.

_Her jogging pants were soaked with blood an water they were also badly torn, she was now use to the constant burn in her legs. Her bare feet were numb and bloodied if you asked her now what happened to her shoes she wouldn't be able to tell you, truth be told right now she didn't know. Her lungs were on fire and her wrist was sprained. A low hanging branch whipped into her face leaving a clean cut across her cheek as she dogged through the trees in a sick game of survival. They posed a threat to the turtles and Master Splinter well they posed a threat to Casey and April as well but they'd do awful things to the guys and Master Splinter so she was leading them away. After all they wanted her they were hunting her all these years they had been hunting her and she had never known. Never known what she was. Her father -her real father the one she had never met until recently- had told her what she was and what might be looking for her. Except he hadn't known at the time there was no might about it. _

_Lightning lit the sky as her blooded feet pounded the ground. Thunder sounded out behind her as she tripped over a root. Her breath ragged she picked her self off the ground and began running again. At the moment all she knew was the pain and fear. The sound of crunching leaves drove her on. _


	2. Ch: 1 Death Waits For No One

_ Where are the heroes  
In my time of need  
Is my crying abandoned?  
Or have they gone  
Oh no_

_They just tend to stand  
Out of the rain  
Thinking but not acting  
That they're not to blame_

_ ~Overcome By Within Temptation _

****

She sat perched atop a large building, watching the lights reflecting off the shining surface of cars as they rushed from place to place she could hear sirens blasting off to her left and watched as it flew around the corner. She watched on as people too rushed from place to place people like these that she now watched had hurt her badly. But here she was night after night watching them protecting them from harm. Protecting them from them selves and each other. She watched as a man stole a woman's purse and no one even raised a head. She felt an all to familiar ache to hunt him down and return the woman's purse. Not tonight, tonight she had bigger fish to fry. Someone was going to die, and she had to hunt them down before it was to late. She cleared her head and let tendrils of herself seep through the city a chill ran down her spine and the air changed she now felt him like a beacon on a radar. She got to her feet and walked to the to the side of the building judging the distance to the next building she took a few paces back before running forward and leaping to the next building. she did not break stride when she landed nor did she hesitate in jumping the next gap. She soon came to a stop the one she's looking for was in the ally below.

She was wearing a hat it was dark red leather fedora. She had on a pair of beat up old jeans a black tank top and a black leather trench coat. She adjusted her arrows that were strapped to her back and with her bow in hand, she was ready.

She went to the edge of the building looking down she did a double take as she took in the scene below in the ally she saw four turtles and man in a hockey mask and she counted twenty ninjas surrounding them. She waited for the right moment to strike.

One of the ninjas approached them. "Now you shall fall for destroying our master." he spoke. He was dressed in the traditional ninja grab with on difference there was a strange red symbol on his chest. This dude had to be kidding ninja or not, who worked on the corny lines for him, or did he come up with this garbage on his own. She did a quick estimation before notching an arrow. She drew the string back aimed it just above the man's head where there was an arrow head sized space she released the string. It whizzed down towards the man, the arrow hit the mask where the clothe stuck out taking the mans mask off and embedding it into the wall just as she planed. He looked around stunned so did the rest of those gathered she took the chance and jumped down expertly absorbing the impact in the bend of her knees. She kicked out her left leg breaking the mans nose, she then swiped her other leg into his knocking him down. She scanned the group as the man ran off quickly finding the one who was about to die and the his would be murder an archer like herself. She ran as fast as she could jumping she pulled the would be victim with her as the arrow hit the air where his head was. "You.. just.... w-who are you?" he stuttered. She got up brushed herself off. She looked down and saw her hat with the arrow through it now she was pissed. "You hit my HAT!!" she growled. She turned to him sliding off her arrows and dropping her bow. She pounced on the archer before he could pull out anther arrow she began punching him until his face was splattered with blood and his nose finely let out a sickening crack she stood letting him flee into the night.

She walked backed to her hat, pulled the arrow out careful not to rip it further. "Damn, this is going to need sewing!" She mumbled to herself.

"Mikey, bro you ok?" Don asked his little bro concerned.

"Moi? Of course." Mikey replied with a shaky smile.

"Ya bonehead ya coulda been hurt." Raph said.

"More likely killed the shot would have hit his head." The girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Not to seem ungrateful but who are you?" Leonardo asked inquisitively

"Not important your brother is unharmed you got a second chance use it they don't come often even for...turtles?" She said easily like she said these things every day but for all they knew she did.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to be.. Ow what was that for Raph!"

"Don't go tellin' our life story ta some chick that we don't know Mikey."

"We..."

"Raph." Casey said cutting off the hot heads rant.

"What?"

"Your lil' friend just left." He said jerking a thumb to the fire escape to where the strange girl was pulling her self onto the building.

"HEY GET BACK HERE I AIN'T DONE WIT YOU YET." Raph yelled.

She just kept going on her self appointed task of saving the world.


	3. Ch 2 Life Sucks, and Dons Having A Bad D

**Ch 2 Life Sucks, and Dons Having A Bad Day.**

__

t's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
In your life why didn't you ever try  
I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate

**Destroyed **By Within Temptation

It was seven am when the alarm went off. Alex slamed her fist down on it efeactizly silencing it.

"ALEX THAT BETER OF NOT BEEN THE SOND OF ANOTHER ALARM CLOOK BRAKEING." This months foster mom called up stairs

"OH DON'T WORRY SUZAN IT WAS."

"Damn thing." Alex mumbled

"And anther one bites the dust." This months foster dad said jokingly.

" Oh Dave I know she's had a hard life but must she always resort to anger it can't be healthy?" Suzan said with concern evident in her voice.

"I mean school called she broke a boys nose, Her reason was he called her 'hot' they said one more stunt and she's gone."

"I'm sure she's just adjusting to being back in the city she hasn't been here since foster care took her from her mom."

"I Know...".

"Don't worry Suzan I won't have to fight any more." Alex said entering the kitchen wearing jeans with a black t-shirt that says "Just walk away" in blood red letters holding her trench coat and black back pack.

"It never fails to amaze me how fast you get ready I was always late to school." Dave said he's a pretty cool guy Alex gets along easy with him but she know that she'll mess up an be gone within a month never fails.

"What dose that mean." Suzan asked sternly Alex gets along with her the 'most' of the time.

"Well no one's said any thing to me since I broke Tim's nose bunch baby's it didn't even bleed that much."

"Well I gotta go before I'm late." Alex said putting her coat on

She walked down the street dodging people as she went. She headed for the news stand.

"Hey old man."

"Hey Alex tabloids?"

"Of course gotta check up on the sightings of "The Fallen Angel" and "The Shadow warriors". Making hand gestures as she said it.

"Heh well your "Fallen Angel" is in the paper today ."

"Really? I'll take a paper to then."

"I thought ya might, so I saved a couple."

"Thanks old man."

Alex paid said good-bye and headed to school.

Looking at the paper a smile played on her lips as she read "Fallen Angel more then a tabloid." printed at the top.

Don was typing away on his computer working through some plans to enhance the battle shell's performance when.

"MIKEY!!" "OW!!" CRASH

"DONNY!!"

"What did you break?" he hollered back to Raph trying not to groan.

"DVD player." Raph said walking into Dons lab.

"Put it over there I'll get to it in a sec." Don said pointing at a location but not taking his eyes off the computer.

As Raph set down the DVD player his shell hit a large stack of papers and spare parts and they all came crashing down. Don jumped up looking at all his hard work down the drain. Dons never been the aggressive type but he was going to kill Raph he just was.

But apparently fate deiced to intervene and save Raph.

"Hey Don could yo...." Our favorite orange bandana wearing turtle said walking into the mess.

Earning a glare from Don

"Never mind I have to eh..."

"I quit." "I just do." Poor Donny proclaimed warningly

"So about that DVD player?" Raph asked

"OUT both of you!" Don yelled annoyed at his bros.

Needless to say both brothers were gone as soon as the words left his mouth.

She was just entering the school already not wanting to be there. "Freak." a couple of boys coughed as she walked by. Yeah life always sucked when your Alex if she hadn't told Suzan that she'd behave she would have thrown them into a locker. She picked up her pace nearing her locker pulled out her key and opened it. She put in her books she decided she wasn't going to class today she took out her sketch pad put it in her bag. Then she locked up and started out the back door like she always did to avoid teachers not that these ones seemed to care any. She walked into the park she kept walking as people got fewer and harder to find before she sat on a bench she hated being around people so happy and she being so angry and sad. She was like them before Ela died. Ela traveled where ever Alex did helping her along the way where ever Alex was shiped off to Ela would go too. Ela was single no kids and was a foster kid too so she looked out for Alex knowing how it can be to be kicked from home to home.

She yanked out her sketch book and drew a picture of the city with a dark sky like a "coldly night". She was almost done when she heard someone coming up the path being the paranoid person. she climbed up the tree that was be hide the bench. False alarm just a couple walking in the park as soon as it was clear she jumped down and began drawing again.


	4. Ch 3 Stand In The Rain

**Ch: 3 Stand In The Rain. **

_She never slows doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down She won't turn aroundThe shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

It was raining masking all of New York in water, the weather while beautiful was deadly not fit for anyone. So why was Alex out in it? Because someone else was out here and death wanted to take them away. And Alex wasn't going to stand for it. So here she was standing on the ledge of a tall building trying to find the direction to go in. Her long black hair sticking to her face, soaking shirt plastered to her skin, jogging pants clinging to her legs, trench coat rendered useless on her back, bow griped tightly a her side, her knuckles turning white. Then she felt it, the pulse that ran though her being she was close and she was scared. Alex ran, leaping building to building in a blind fury hoping she wouldn't be to late she found her target honed in like a predator honing in on her prey she climbed down the fire escape as fast as her legs would carry her while still remaing inhumanly silent, years of training pushing her on. Finely on the ground she moved in a blur toward the man who had a gun pointed at a woman in her early twenty's. A gun shot echoed eerily though the ally the woman lay still, a fierce anguished cry cut thought the night an arrow flew true only to be caught inches from a man's face by a green fist another followed to knock the gun out of the mans hand then a hockey stick render him unconscious.

She was livid, how dare any one interfere that woman had a life a family somewhere that bastard took it from her she deserved justice, vengeance. She let out an angry scream she would take that mans life as payment for murdering the innocent though she had no way to know for sure if she was or not but that man had taken her life in cold blood he was going to die. She felt the approach of the man in the hokey mask most likely coming to comfort her more then she saw it for all she could see was red she pushed past him or tired to for he griped her shoulders not allowing her to take another step. She struggled fighting him kicking, biting clawing growling like a corned animal. See finely stopped struggling opting to cry instead. She felt the man hug her trying to lend her strength, rocking her gently. But her tears would not stop falling, the dam was broken and she cried for the woman, dead on the ground for Ela for her mom and for her self. She wanted to stop she really did but so many years of refusing to cry had caught up with her, so she let go, her vision started to darken she couldn't hear or feel the rain any more she was asleep.

_She won't make a soundAlone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down She wants to be foundThe only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

She felt groggy she couldn't seem to get her eyes to open she could feel a large blanket pulled over her. Her eyes blinked open and her vision slowly cleared allowing her to see that she was in a large sized living room lying on a tan cough it was cozy room she could feel the warm kind vibes coming from the place, the place belongs to a woman she was sure of it. She wasn't sure how she had gotten here but she figured she better leave now before the owner came back.

Even if the owner was kind she still had to leave so she could get back to the house before her foster parents discovered her missing. She threw back the comforter and got up only to discover that she was no longer in her clothes she had a large sleeping shirt and pajama pants on. She let out a frustrated sigh and started down the stairs to her right to try and find her clothes only to discover an antic shop. Hearing foot steps coming down the stairs she turned around standing there was a woman in her twenty's with her red hair in a bun.

"Oh there you are I came back to the living room to find the coach empty come on lets get you something to eat." Alex gave the woman a look 'why was she being so nice'.

"Uh sure."

"Oh my names April." the woman 'April' said giving Alex a warm smile everything about this woman screamed kindness but Alex knew that you would not want to mess with her. An Alex knew she could trust her.

"Alex."

"It's nice to meet you Alex."

"You to April."

_So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day, what's lost can be found You stand in the rain _

**SUPERCHICK** **Stand In The Rain**


	5. Ch 4 New Friends

**Ch: 4 New Friends.**

_I'm haunted By the lives that I have loved And actions I have hated_

~ Haunted by Poe

After going back upstairs Alex and April told each other about their lives. April told her about growing up in the city about her family and her job and told her about her boyfriend Casey who she had seen last night. Alex was timid to share to much about herself but she felt at ease with April so she told her that she was originally from New York but hadn't been here since she was three and has little to no memory of the city but it was the closest to a home that she ever had. About being bumped from place to place that Ela had planed to adopt her before she died. Where she was living now and about the jerks at school she made no mention of her run ins with Casey and the turtles and April didn't ask she merely told her that 'the guy's' had dropped her off her because her place was closest and they had to get home and Casey had to go to work that mourning. April had washed her clothes an let Alex call and tell her foster parents where she was since she had slept most of the night and hadn't gotten up until 5am there was no sneaking home by the time she would get there they would already be aware that she was gone. Her foster parents were upset with her and told her to give the phone to April who told them that she had seen me out walking around last night and not wanting me to get hurt had brought me home with her she later apologized that, that had been the only thing she could think of Alex told her it was fine. They talked with April for a good hour and asked her if she could watch her until they could pick Alex up that night for they both had to work and could not afford to miss a day of work to come pick her up April had agreed since she was off that day. They spent most of the mourning talking and then April asked her if Alex wanted to go shopping, her treat Alex had been flabbergasted that April would want to spend her money on a complete stranger and told April that she didn't have to waste her money on her but April had instead and practically dragged her out of the apartment for a average sized slim woman April was surprisingly strong.

They walked around the mall for a few hours April bought Alex a couple of books and a t-shirt and had refused to let April buy her any thing more, and Alex discovered while April was no way a girly girl she loved to shop and had bought half the mall. Alex secretly wondered how the woman had enough money to feed her self. After a while they headed for the food court to get something to eat they both had pizza then went back to Aprils. It was 5pm when Alex's foster parents showed up they thanked April, and Alex and April traded numbers and e-mail addresses and Alex thanked her for every thing and promised she'd visit as soon as she could.

Once they got home Suzan pulled her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. Alex knew that this was it the conversation that explained why they couldn't keep her she had heard it so many time's she could predict how it would go.

First Suzan would hold her hand, check then she'd sigh and say 'Alex you know we love you right?' an Alex would nod, check then they'd tell her that that's why they had to send her away so she could get the 'help' she needed che…. Wait what'd she say.

"What?" brilliant she thought that'll impress them.

"We said that that's why we're grounding you this week as punishment for sneaking out last night." Dave explained softly. She was stunned and it must of shone on her face for Suzan and Dave looked at each other before Suzan turned and asked.

"What is it sweetie?"

"It's just this is usually the part where you tell me that you can't keep me not ground me."

Dave and Suzan gave each other surprised looks before speaking.

"Honey we're not shipping you off your just at your rebellious stage Dave and I went though it too. But that by no means makes it okay for you to sneak of at night so that's why your grounded for the week, since it's Sunday now, you'll get off grounded this next Sunday okay?"

"Sure. Can I go to my room now?"

"Of course."


	6. ch 5 Stocker

**Ch: 5 Stocker **

_The weight on your shoulders, _

_Will break you till you fall, _

_The beginning of an end... _

_Was it worth it after all...?_

~Author Unknown

It was finely Sunday Alex was glad to get out of her room she was starting to feel like a caged animal. She hadn't gone on patrol worried her foster parents might come to check in on her, and they had at random times all week. She would have to wait on patrol for a long while until they trusted her again. For now she was on her way to visit April, Dave and Suzan had agreed they too had liked April.

Alex rounded the corner to Aprils antic shop/apartment when she suddenly hit by a vary bad feeling like being watched but ten times worse she shook it off and entered the building though the antic shop. As soon as she entered she spotted April behind the counter April spotted her as well.

"Hey Alex I was just about to close up for the day and eat some dinner would you like to join me?" April asked giving Alex a genuine smile.

"Sure I'd love to." Alex replied with a real smile one she hadn't used since Ela died.

They went up stairs ordered a pizza and ate at Aprils kitchen counter. Soon after Casey dropped by and Alex got the chance to meet him for real and she apologized repeatedly for the still healing scratches that littered his arms and the black eye from where she had thrown her head back into his face in a last ditch effort to dislodge him. He was vary understanding telling her that he had once been the same she didn't ask what he meant figuring he didn't want to talk about it.

They were watching from the shadows on a building across the street there master had told them to watch the girl after she had saved the turtle known as Michelangelo. She had been visiting Miss O'Neil all week though they had yet to see the turtle's.

She had that creepy feeling again, someone was watching her she knew it. She decided to go down the ally on her left to perhaps draw out the one's following her, nothing . She had told April about it on Monday when the feeling persisted April had been planning to arrange a meeting between Alex and the turtles. But Alex had told her to contact them and tell them to hold off until she knew who was following her she didn't want the turtles to be discovered and April had agreed. Sighing she turned to take her leave when someone grabbed her and slammed her into the ally wall.

"Big mistake." She growled looking up to see a punk with a purple dragon tattoo on his face.

"Ya think so bitch."

"Yeah I do dick." she said spiting in his face.

He slapped her across the face hard. She growled sounding more animal then human and decked him in the face. He stumbled backwards and the others advanced on her she kicked and punched feeling the stress of the week fade she knew these weren't the ones following her they were far to stupid and clumsy but it felt good to fight to feel their bones breaking under her fist the adrenaline pumping though her vines the way the world slowed down god this felt great how she missed her late night patrols. She hadn't gone in far to long though her foster parents had stopped checking on her at night she wanted to wait for awhile until she was sure they weren't watching her. Before she knew it they were all lying on the ground groaning she slipped out of the ally and continued on her way to school.

That bitch would pay for making him look like a fool in front of his dragons she would pay all right he'd make her suffer. He had gotten up and trailed her to her school. The bitch was cocky she had known the whole time that he was following her but made no sign of caring other then the eye roll she sent him when she looked back to see who was following her. She needed to be taken down a peg.

She was so pissed she had aced her history test but the teacher had failed her. She had gone to Aprils and asked her if she could look over her test since April was as into history just as much if not more then Alex and had confirmed that all the answers were correct. Which brought Alex to the present sitting at the kitchen counter as April screamed bloody murder at Alex's history teacher. It had started out fine April had been good at controlling her temper introducing herself and explaining why she had called that's when the shouting started. Just then April slammed down the phone.

"The nerve of that man" April exclaimed

"Your telling me. He's the reason I skip class I only went today for the test for the sake of sounding like a geek I like history tests." April laughed.

"You don't sound like a geek to me but I used to be a scientists assistant so I may not be the best one to ask." Alex grinned she really loved hanging out with April.

"But you hide it so well if you hadn't already told me I never would have guessed.

"You're sweet for that you get a cookie." April said hading her one from the jar.

"Thanks."

" You're more then welcome. Got any plans for this Saturday?"

"Hmm.. let me check my book." Alex says pretending to flip though a planner while April suppressed a laugh.

"Nope all clear."

"Well now you do, you're going to meet the turtles."

"What about whoever's been following me I don't want someone to see them."

"That's why there coming here I can lower the blind's so no one can see them Master Splinter would like to meet you and tell you there story."

"Who?"

"You'll see. So what do you say will you come."

"Are you kidding of course I'm coming if not just for the free food and what I'm guessing a fascinating story." April just shook her head but the grin gave her a way.

"Well I better get back I can't get over here until Saturday so I'll see you then."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

AN: If you know where the qoute at the top comes from please tell me thank you.


	7. Ch 6 Vision

**Ch: 7 Ambush**

_Everybody wants me to be their angel _

_Everybody wants something they can cradle_

_They don't know I burn_

_Maybe there's a devil or something like it inside _

_Maybe there's a devil or something like it inside of me_

_Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me_

_Jealous angel deep inside of me_

~ Devil Inside by Utada Hikaru

It was Sunday an Alex was on her way to Aprils again her foster parents had made her stay later to work on her school work so she was late. It was already dark so she was cutting though back alleys probably not the smartest move in the world but she didn't have time for smart she had called April and told her she was on her way. So she didn't want her to worry. That's when a familiar creeping sensation over came her, she was being watched again. Suddenly twenty black clad figures dropped from the roofs surrounding her.

"The foot clan I presume."

"You are correct Miss Wolf." Alex's raised eyebrow was the only surprise she allowed to show.

"So you're the ones who have been following me." It wasn't a question.

"Our Master would like for you to join us."

"And who is your master."

"That you will find out if you join us."

"Then tell your master to fuck off."

"Vary well then if you are not with us you are angst us, Foot Ninja ATTAK!" The ninja advanced drawing their katana Alex ducked, rolled, kicked, and punched until she managed to disarm one and take his katana. She had been taught martial art since she was four by Ela and had been trained in several weapons, the katana had been her favorite. She fought with all her might many had fallen but more kept coming she had to get out she finely saw her opening and threw herself up the fire escape though it left her back vulnerable she felt something hit her back but she kept going. She darted across the roof trying to pull her cell phone out of her pocket at the same time finely she managed putting it on speaker phone she hit one calling April. For what seemed like an aturnity she finely answered.

"Hello."

"April……It's…me." Alex gasped out the words trying to even her breathing.

"Alex what's wrong are you alright?"

"No… foot clan ambush."

"Where are you?"

"Don't know roof. Hold on a sec." Alex managed to crouch down hidden from the men after her she put her hand back to the Shuriken embedded in her back took a deep breath and pulled. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. She looked around to make sure she was alone before getting up and running forward trying to find a sign to tell her where she was.

"I'm near your place, on the corner near the school."

"Okay we're on are way hold on."

"M'k." Alex said lowering her battered body to the ground shutting her cell.

They were on the roofs looking for Alex she had left them a clear map the roofs and the alleys were littered with bodies some alive some clearly not they were nearing her location now.

She was sitting there feet tucked under herself staring towards the school, cell phone being held in a loose grip in her lap her shoulders sagging and a bloody katana lay to her right. Her head lazily turned towards them as they neared her eyes unfocused but there was a fire still lit and if she had to she would fight still her shoulders tensing as if to prove the point. There was a wound on her shoulder that stuck out it was still oozing blood but not enough to be life threatening Leo's shoulder tinged in sympathy he too had taken a shuriken to the shoulder a few years back when the had foot jumped him.

Her shoulders sagged again when she realized that it was only them and not the foot ninja coming for another round. She dragged herself to her feet to prove to them that she didn't need help even if she did. But as soon as she took a step forward her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious Leo shot forward and caught her before she hit the ground caring her bridal style they quickly left.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch: 8 Run, Run ,Run, You Can't Catch Me I'm The Ginger Bread Man

_**You think that I can't see right through your eyes Scared to death to face reality No one seems to hear your hidden cries You're left to face yourself alone**_

_**~Where Will You Go By **__**Evanescence**_

**The world didn't seem to want to come into focus she was vaguely aware that she was moving and that there were strong arms under her knees and around her shoulders. She blurrily looked up at the one carrying her Leonardo or Leo she recalled his name. She vaguely remembered the event s that had lend her to where she was now but she had one question before she could allow her self to fall asleep again.**

"**Did you get my cell?" she saw Raph grin since he was next to Leo in her line of sight and Leo chuckled softly at her.**

"**Right here dudettee." Mikey called she turned to see him holding it up for her to see. **

"**Thanks." she mumbled out sounding more like shmanks then thanks before falling asleep again.**

**Alex felt like she had just been used as Hades' dog Cerberus's chew toy it was not a good feeling by any stretch of the imagination. She groaned caching the attention of the other occupants of the room.**

"**Well Carl Jung once said there is no coming to conscious without pain though I doubt this is what he meant." Alex mumbled sitting up.**

"**Know I don't belive that is what he meant how do you feel Miss….." Master Splinter said coming over to her.**

"**Wolf. I'm just a little sore, though nothing compared to what those di… foot ninjas will feel when I get my hands on em' ya shouldn't hunt what you can't kill." Alex responded rubbing her head Master Splinter gave her a small smile while patting her knee in a fatherly way.**

"**To attack an unarmed opponent is to live dishonorably."**

"**Ya didn't see what we saw Sensei it was a massacre out there. Yer not as week as ya look Alex." Raph said from his spot near the window. **

"**Gee thanks not sure whether to be insulted or thankful so I think I'll just be grateful that your not looking at me like you want to lop off my head anymore." Alex said with a small smile.**

"**That works too." Raph said returning the smile and like that a friendship was born.**

"**So what'd ya want yer cell for?" Raph asked.**

"**Just wanted to make sure it didn't get left behind. Suzan would kill me." she said mumbling the last part. **

"**Ya call yer ma Suzan?" Casey asked.**

"**She's not my mother." Alex replied slightly nastier then she meant not that it detoured Casey any.**

"**Well that's the name of the woman who came and picked ya up the other day." April hadn't told anyone about the thing's Alex had shared with her thinking it best that she tell them.**

"**She's my foster mom okay, just because she signed a piece of paper doesn't make her my mother, I'm only her kid tell she gets sick of me and ships me off!" She shouted she hadn't meant to revel so much so soon but the man couldn't take a hint. Everyone sat in a stunned silence for a few minutes.**

"**Sorry." Alex muttered her head hung low it wasn't his fault after all.**

"**Don't be. If ya don't mind me askin' where's yer real parents?" Casey asked April was curios herself the girl had never spoken of her parents and had streed clear of the subject.**

"**I mind."**

"**So how'd ya get mixed up with the foot." Raph asked trying to change subject Alex flashed him a thankful smile.**

"**They were the one's following me they said there master wanted me to join them I told them to fu… I said no." She said glancing at Master Splinter to see if he had caught what she was about to say, she had a strong desire to show the wise old rat proper respect so she was trying not to cruse, he smiled at her warmly as if knowing exactly what she was thinking.**

"**They must have been impressed with you at our first meeting." Leo offered.**

"**Ya know I've been wonderin' why ya seemed ta know Mikey was in danger." Raph said looking at her, she shifted a bit he had hit the mark. **

"**I was watching from the roof." He stared at her it made her uncomfortable but she held his gaze knowing if she looked away it was as good as telling him she was lying. **

**He could tell that she was lying though he was impressed that she held his gaze normally he would have called her bluff. But there was something more in her eyes, fear she was terrified to tell the truth and guilt for lying the guilt was what gave her away in the first place. So he nodded dropping the subject and he didn't miss the relief in her eyes as he broke the eye contact though the guilt had grown.**


	9. Chapter 9 Late Night Conversations

Ch: 9 Late Night Conversations

_You will never be strong enough You will never be good enough You were never conceived in love You will not rise above ~ Lies By Evanescence _

The hot water beat down on her, stinging the wound on her shoulder and washing away the sweat and grime from her tousle on the roofs. April was lending her some clothes and had called her parents asking them if it was okay if she stayed the night she didn't have school tomorrow so they agreed. April hadn't wanted Alex's foster parents to find out about the wound. Alex turned off the water stepping out of the shower she quickly dried off and got dressed. Coming out of the bathroom she heard Aprils panicked voice call for her she ran down to the living room to see the brunt remains of her building being shown on TV the reporter was telling that the building had exploded a few minutes earlier and the only survivor had been a black cat that had fled the building moments before, and neighbors from the building next door had identified it as belonging to a girl who lived in the top apartment complex. All Alex could do was say that's my cat she was frozen and all she could register was that she wanted her cat. Ares didn't like other people that's how he gotten his name Ella had given him to her and would hold onto him when she went into homes where pets weren't allowed.

"He doesn't like people he's properly scared." she said still stock still.

They were at the shelter now April had called the police to tell them that Alex had lived in the building before calling the shelter and asking if they could pick her cat up they had agreed. The police had asked April if Alex could stay with her until the next mourning when social services would arrive, April had said it was fine. They were coming to Ares' cage now Alex threw open the cage ignoring the man warning her that he had been biting every one since arriving. She picked him up and he immediately started rubbing his head against her chin while purring loud enough to wake the dead.

"I guess he just wanted his mom." The man said chuckling and reached out to pet Ares only to draw his hand back as Ares swatted at it growling.

"He just doesn't like people." Alex explained.

April looked to the girl sitting next to her in the car Alex was staring blankly ahead stroking her cat Ares. Alex had told them that she had left the window in her room open so that the cat could have some air and he must have clawed though the screen. Alex hadn't cried or lashed out she had just asked if they could get her cat April had immediately agreed she was worried about the poor girl and the cat seemed to be the only thing on her mind. April sighed looking back to the road social survives wanted to pick up the girl tomorrow and she really didn't want to give her to them.

He was pissed absolutely pissed the foot had blown up Alex's building he just knew it had been them. Alex didn't deserve this despite her attitude and dry sarcasm she had a good heart she had risked her life to save Mikey after all. The only reason they'd gotten off on the wrong foot is because the were to much alike. They had been watching the news and saw the press hollering questions at Alex as she came out with her cat who growled at them Alex had walked past not saying a thing but April had yelled at them telling them the girl had just lost everything so the least they could do was leave her the hell alone. A few minutes after he had 'accidentally' broken Aprils coffee table they came in the blank look still hadn't left Alex's eyes though she looked a little more at ease with the black cat in her arms. April followed with a liter box, liter, and cat food. when asked why the cat was the only thing Alex was thinking about she said her foster parents were dead there was nothing she could do for them while Ares was still vary much alive and he needed her more.

They were staring at her again they were worried about her she knew. But she couldn't bring her self to care she couldn't just fake a smile to give them the reassurance that she'd be okay these guys could probably tell that she was faking it anyway. Besides she wasn't ok she was leaving tomorrow the first kind foster parents she had ever had the first ones to keep her despite her attitude wanted to keep her loved her had just been blown up, she would have to give Ares away because most foster homes didn't want a kid and a pet, and since he didn't like people he'd be put down at a shelter and she really liked it here she didn't want to leave and never see April and the guys again. She wanted a home a family so bad and secretly she wanted to be a part of this one. She curled Ares closer into her chest and he purred lounder and grabbed her arm with his claws trying to get closer to her as well.

It was about twelve Alex had gotten sick of trying to fall asleep on Aprils couch so she gently lifted Ares off of her stomach before standing and placing him down she gently stepped around the bodies of the turtles who had stayed incase the foot showed up they would leave at 5am when it would be dark enough for them to slip home without being noticed. She quietly went to the window where the fire escape was located she had seen the guys use it to get in so she figured it was safe. She hoisted the window open before sliding out she then pulled it down far enough that the cold air wouldn't wake anyone but open enough so she didn't lock her self out. She then made her way to the roof sitting down on the edge she sighed swinging her feet back in fourth gently, watching the city it had a strange beauty to it she would miss it when she left.

He heard her get up and cross the room she was amazingly quite but he lived with five trained ninjas so his ears were trained to pick up the lightest of foot falls. He waited a few seconds after she closed the window before following. He made his way over to her before asking her if he could sit down.

"Free country." he took that as a yes and sat next to her they let out a sigh in unison and chuckled a bit at them selves.

"So… having trouble sleeping?" he asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye he saw her lift an eyebrow.

"No I'm down stairs sleeping right now." was her sarcastic reply. He sighed she was worse then Raph, this would be difficult.

"I just want to help there's no need to get defensive." he heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry it's a reflex, keep's people from getting to close." to say he was surprised she had shared this with him would be the understatement of the year.

"Why would you want to do that?" her head turned to look at him and looking in her eyes he was caught off guard at the pure brokenness he saw in them, right now just for a moment the warrior within her had left and all her defenses were down leaving a vary hurt young woman. Licking her lips she responded.

"Because people always hurt you sooner or later they all hurt you."

"Not…"

"Every one whether they mean to or not." She said cutting him off.

"Have you ever said something to a person whether you meant it or not in an argument or did or said something that unintentionally hurt someone.? You have even if your not aware of it because every word you say could have a bad effect on someone without your knowledge something you say could remind someone of a painful memory there's no way to know what you said could hurt them but it dose even if you didn't want it to so there for everyone at some point hurts you." She said and he could see wisdom in her eyes that should not have been there at her age it was not as much as the wisdom Master Splinter possced but it was there all the same.

"I understand, I guess you're right."

"Do you want to tell me what your doing on a roof at twelve in the mourning?"

"You want to tell me why you followed me Leonardo?" she sighed.

"You can call me Leo. And I wanted to see if you were okay. Your turn."

"Couldn't sleep. I don't want to go with the social worker tomorrow I'm sick of being tossed around like a broken toy." he put a green three figured hand on her shoulder luckily he was on her left uninjured side god was it only hours ago that the foot had attacked her.

"It must be hard to have all of this being piled on you like this."

"I'm used to it."

"That doesn't mean you should have to constantly endure it though."

"Thanks Leo." she said giving him a small smile not out of happiness, not a fake smile or a grim smile but a smile that showed all she had been through. A smile that was thanking him for not judging pitying or trying to run away and he understood her better now. He found himself wishing she wasn't leaving tomorrow too so he could learn more about his new friend.


End file.
